1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tree climbing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tree climbing kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged to include a pouch assembly having a plurality of step members therewithin for projection into an associated tree for climbing the tree structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree climbing members of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,030 indicates the use of a spike member arranged for threaded directing into a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,669 to Bergsten is arranged to include a foldable tree step member.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,788 sets forth a tree step member of unitary construction.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the organization arranged in a transportable pouch structure permitting the ease of assembly and removal of the step structure relative to the associated tree and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.